Pequeno James
by Erika Black Winchester
Summary: Harry James Potter ou, como seu pai gostava de chama-lo, pequeno James, sempre fez tudo valer a pena para seus pais, mesmo enquanto o mundo desmoronava. SONGFIC


**Pequeno James, obrigado por sorrir**

- Vem com o papai, Jamezinho querido. – James esticava os braços e chamava Harry com as mãos, até se aproximar para pegar ele no seu colo e começar a balançá-lo pra cima e para baixo.

- James, pare de chamá-lo assim. O nome dele é Harry. Se você ficar chamando-o pelo nome do meio ele nunca vai se acostumar com o nome dele! – Lily reclamava com as mãos na cintura e uma cara de quem estava tentando ser séria.

- Mas Lily querida, é inevitável, o garoto é minha cópia! Ele é um pequeno eu, um pequeno James. Ele vai arrasar o coração das garotas em Hogwarts assim como o pai e vai colocar na vala todos os idiotas que se meterem com ele!

- James, não fique ensinando essas coisas pro Harry. Lembre-se das confusões que você se metia quando dava pra ser o bonzão de Hogwarts.

- É, mas você se apaixonou por mim não é? Aposto que ele vai se apaixonar por uma ruivinha bonitinha e nervosinha, assim como o pai. – James olhava por cima dos óculos com um daqueles olhares que ele sabia que mexiam com Lily.

- James, será que você não cresce? – Falou esta já se rendendo a risada.

Embora Lily se esforçasse pra manter a cara séria, era inevitável pra ela sorrir. James tinha aquele poder mágico sobre ela e, enquanto eles se beijavam, Harry- ou como James gostava de chamá-lo, ``pequeno James ``, observava tudo alegremente com seus olhinhos verdes.

_Pequeno James,somos todos iguais_

_Eles sempre parecem olhar para nós_

_Mas nós não fomos feitos para sermos adultos_

_Obrigado por sorrir_

_Você faz tudo isso valer a pena para nós_

Ás vezes parecia que era Harry quem tomava conta de Lily e James e não o contrário.

Harry observava tudo ao seu redor e sempre ficava quietinho no canto sem fazer barulho, brincando com seus brinquedos toda vez que recebiam visitas informando o que estava acontecendo no mundo lá fora. Os avanços de Voldemort eram assustadores e parecia que ninguém era capaz de detê-los.

Lily ficava sempre entristecida por Harry não poder brincar como as outras crianças. Por ter que ficar escondido por causa dos dois, que estavam sendo procurados por Voldemort. Mas Harry parecia não ligar. Sorria toda vez que a mãe olhava pra ele com aqueles olhos tristes, como se soubesse que aquele sorriso era a única coisa que a acalmava.

E quando as coisas pareciam ficar cada vez piores, era só olhar para o pequeno James que tudo parecia valer a pena. Por ele valia a pena lutar, contra quem quer que fosse.

_Você vive para seus brinquedos, mesmo que eles façam barulho_

_Você já brincou com massinha?_

_Ou então já experimentou um trampolim?_

_Obrigado por sorrir_

_Você faz tudo isso valer a pena para nós_

Infelizmente não era assim sempre e ás vezes quando o clima em casa ficava pesado, até Harry parecia entristecer. Nessas horas, mais para ele próprio do que para Harry, James cantava uma canção para ele se acalmar e observava Lily, que provavelmente lutava pra não pensar se eles seriam os próximos, assim como tantos outros, a morrer pelas mãos Voldemort.

_Estou cantando essa canção para você e sua mãe, só isso_

_Porque não vai demorar muito antes que todos se vão_

Sempre era difícil fazer com que tudo em casa voltasse ao normal. Mas nada que um maroto não pudesse fazer, afinal, uma vez maroto, sempre maroto. Era nessas horas que James agradecia mentalmente por parecer uma eterna criança e, até Lily, que sempre lhe dizia pra crescer ,embora ela já tivesse desistido de tentar lhe fazer isso, não reclamava; olhava tudo alegremente . Era difícil ser adulto. Mas sempre se podia dar um jeitinho. Aparentemente James não foi feito pra agir de acordo com a idade.

Se jogava com roupa e tudo dentro de uma banheira até as bordas de água com Harry e fingiam estar em alto mar, enfrentando todo o tipo de obstáculos.

Lily sempre ria. Pra ele não tinha compensação melhor do que isso, ver ela e Harry rindo, esquecendo os problemas do mundo selvagem lá fora e até participando juntos do banho, quando James a puxava para dentro da banheira com ele.

_Navegando pelo mar, sua mãe, eu e você_

_Você nadou no mar como uma criança_

_A vida ao nosso redor era tão selvagem_

_Obrigado por sorrir_

_Você faz tudo isso valer a pena para nós  
><em>

Até que _ele_bateu a sua porta. E aí foi impossível ignorar. Mandou Lily correr, ouviu Harry chorando. Pediu desculpas mentalmente pra ele. Dessa vez não poderia cantar uma canção pra ele se acalmar. Dessa vez, ele faria parte dos problemas que entristeciam Lily. Ele não poderia mais cantar para o pequeno James.

_Estou cantando essa canção para você e sua mãe, só isso_

_Porque não vai demorar muito antes que todos se vão  
><em>

James viu o rosto meio escondido por um capuz negro. Sentiu como se fosse a morte se aproximando. Mas não hesitou, enfrentou com toda coragem que conseguiu e pensou que se fosse morrer, morreria lutando. Uma vez maroto, sempre maroto.

E quando a mão de Voldemort se ergueu e ele começou a pronunciar as palavras, James realmente viu toda a sua vida diante dele em um segundo. Mas a imagem que se fixou na sua mente foi Lily, com o pequeno James no colo, sorrindo. Então ele não teve duvidas. Harry fazia tudo isso valer a pena.

- AVADA KEDRAVA.

**N/A:** Uma pequena song que escrevi faz teeempo. Bem triste, mas verdadeira. A música chama Little James e é do Oasis. Espero que gostem.  
>Comentem! Até!<p> 


End file.
